Trip to the psychiatrist
by Smutyaoifan
Summary: Naruto and the gang go to the psychiatrist! Warnings: Crack fic, yaoi, language, a bit of violence, er...one death...and Sakura bashing. Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, HinNaru onesided LeeSaku, mentioned InoShikaTem, and KakaIru. BEWARE! :
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

Okaysis, so this is my first fic (On this account, I've written countless fics before), and I is soooo happy!!!! twirls I actually wrote this along time ago but then decided, what the heck, so now I'm posting it on Yaysis!!! I must warn you this is a Naruto parody on crack….and might suck a lot…. Naruto and the gang go to the physiatrist. Randomness crack ensues…

Warnings: Yaoi, bad humor, crack fic, language, and not sure but some violence… and death…but funny death…cause it's a comedy…lalala.. oh, and Sakura bashing. And a bit of Lee bashing (I knows. Gasp Lee bashing! Whatever shall we do! Ah suck it, don't attack me)

Parings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, HinNaru (Eh, I actually don't care about this one), onesided LeeSaku, mentioned InoShikaTem, KakaIru,

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this series, would I be writing crappy fanfics about it? My own story? I think not. And there would be an overload of hentai yaoi….

Randomness: I LIKE PIE AND CHOCOLATE AND DEATH!!!!

**1: Naruto**

"Um, Iruka-sensei, why are we doing this again?"

"Because you people need to get the things in your head straight."

Iruka was in a waiting room with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Gaara, and even Kakashi for the psychiatrist. (Yes, you heard me right, the psychiatrist. You can tell this is going to be a screwed up fic.) Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

"But there is seriously nothing wrong with me! I'm perfect! Totally perfect! I'm better than any one else here! CHAA!!!!"

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Exactly my point."

Sakura blushed and Ino laughed. Gaara spoke up.

"Why am I even here? I don't even know you 'Iruka-sensei'."

Iruka looked down at Gaara and stepped back a bit.

"Because from what I've heard, you need the most help."

Gaara glared at him and Iruka yelped. (I love you Gaara-kun! -) Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed.

"I can tell why Sasuke-teme will need help!"

"Help so that I can get away from you."

Naruto glared at him.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

They both looked away. In reality, Sasuke loved Naruto. Along with Neji, Gaara, and Hinata. Yet Naruto is so dense he does not realize this.

"But more importantly, why am _I _here? I'm a sensei!"

Said Kakashi, pouting. Iruka sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You also have problems."

"No I don't!"

Kakashi then took out 'Icha Icha Paradise' and read while giggling. Iruka sighed again. He looked at everyone and took out a piece of paper.

"Okay guys, here is the order. First Naruto, then Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and then Gaara."

Kakashi turned to Iruka and took him aside.

"Oi, if you ah, don't make me have to go through this I will ah, give you something in 'return'."

Iruka blushed and closed his eyes.

"No Kakashi-kun, I will not admit to bribery."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"No!!!!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're up!"

Naruto turned his head and sighed.

"I guess it's my turn…"

Hinata waved at him while blushing.

"G-good luck N-naruto-k-kun!"

He smiled back at her and she fainted. Shikamaru caught her and sighed.

"Sigh How troublesome."

Naruto walked into the room and it had many paintings on the wall. There was a fountain in the corner and one couch and chair. The doctor person was sitting in it.

"Let's see, Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

"Hai."

"Okay then, you can just lie down on the couch and answer a few things for me."

Naruto did as he was told and the doctor took out a notepad.

"Yosh, first things first, I am doctor Takani Mikado. Now, we will be going over your problems today. Was there anything wrong with your past?"

"Well, I never had any parents and nobody ever liked me. And it was all because some stupid 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me at birth to save the half destroyed village."

"……………Yosh…. Anyway, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope."

"Any family what so ever?"

"Nope."

"Well, didn't you live with somebody?"

"Nope."

"I see…"

He wrote a few things down on his pad and looked back up to Naruto.

"Are you on any diets or anything?"

"Well, I only ever eat ramen. Nothing else."

"Nothing else? Not even fruits or vegetables?"

"Well, there is some vegetable flavored ramen. I don't know about fruit flavors, but that would be cool if they had some!"

"I see…."

He wrote more things down.

"Do you have any goals in life?"

"To become the next Hokage so I can make people respect me!"

"Good, good… Now, is there anything troubling you?"

"Well, Sasuke-teme is always getting the attention and the girls so I get really mad! Then he always makes me look like a fool and he has to be so cool! It makes me so angry! And Sakura is always like 'Oh Sasu-kun! Oh Sasu-kun!" she never even looks at me and when she does it's always a menacing glare! Then, he always defeats the ninja dude and saves me on every mission! It's so annoying!"

"Okay, now I will test you a bit. What does this look like?"

Doctor Takani took out a weird messed up picture. Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Ummmm…. Me beating up Sasuke!"

He took out another one.

"Me eating ramen!"

"Me becoming Hokage!"

"Me eating more ramen!

"Another bowl of ramen! And Sasuke's paying!"

The doctor sighed and took out his watch.

"Your time is up. Please leave."

Naruto grinned and bounced up and down.

"Arigato! Arigato!!!!"

He then ran out without looking and banged into a wall. The doctor sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You're next!

Me: So? You likie first chappie??? Huh???

Gaara: It sucked…

Me: O.O….cries in emo corner Hey Sasgay, what're you doing here?

Sasuke: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! And I'm just here because I basically own the emo corners in the world.

Me: Ooooh!

Naruto: Sasuke-teme ur weird!!!

Sasuke: NO! COME BACK NARU-CHAN!!! runs after naru-chan

Neji: follows

Hinata: Hides behind corner

Gaara: Ur all retards. Especially u, who's writing this crack.

Me: dances happy dance Oh, and don't worry about flames, I will use them to heat my firery furnace of fun and flamingos and farms and-

Gaara: Go any farther with 'f's and you will have screwed urself over…

Me:….I write crap don't i?

R&R!!!! Anyone who does gets pie and chocolate!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke and Ino

Ok, I know it's only been a day since I updated but I don'ts cares. I want reviews!!! So I'm posting it now…

Oh, yeah and disclaimer thingy: blah blah blah don't own, don't sue,….

I'm not going to tell you what the pairings are going to be so read & review!!!! Ino's part has to be one of my favorites. Man I love that girl, she is awesome! She could totally smash forehead girl in the huge forehead. It's be hard not to since it is so big…ok, enough about that! ONWARD TOWARD GLORY!!!!! -

**2: Sasuke and Ino**

Sasuke sighed and walked in.

"This is so stupid…"

Sakura smiled and waved to him.

"I love you Sasu-kun! Good luck! You're the best! Marry me!"

People stared at the messed up girl. Sasuke growled and lay down on the couch.

"So, you are Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai. Can we just get this over with?"

"Ah, so you are an impatient one. I can see what Naruto-san was talking about."

Sasuke jolted up.

"He was talking about me? What did he say?"

"Um… He said that you were annoying, always taking the attention and girls, and made him look like a baka."

Sasuke looked like he was expecting a present and instead got socks or something. He sighed and lay back down. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like Naruto-san?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his head.

"Ummm…. Define 'like'…"

"I see, you do. Interesting."

He wrote stuff down on the pad again.

"Now, is there anything from your past that distresses you?"

"Sasuke closed his eyes and spoke.

"My brother killed my clan and tortured me."

There was an awkward silence. The doctor cleared his throat.

'_What is up with these kids?'_

"Now, do you have a certain diet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Any goals in life?"

"To kill my brother… And to make Naruto fall in love with me.. And to get Sakura away from me!"

"Yosh, now lets see. Is there anything that distresses you?"

"People who get in my way…And Sakura."

"I see. Now, is there anything you're afraid of?"

"Losing Naruto to people. And Sakura."

He took out the strange pictures again.

"What does this look like?"

"Me killing my brother."

"….. Okay, the next?"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura chasing me."

"Yosh, we are done."

Sasuke sighed and walked out.

"Next up! Ino!"

Ino walked in and lay down on the couch.

"Now Ino, is there any distressing in your past?"

"Not really, I mean I used to be friends with forehead girl Sakura but then we fell in love with Sasuke-kun so we broke apart. Also, she became really bitchy and weird."

"So the others tell me…. Is there any diet you are on?"

"Hai! I'm on a diet so I can be skinny! REEEEAAALLLLLYYY Skinny!"

"Um…. You should be careful there, girl. So is there anything irritating or distressing you today?"

"Well, I am in love with Sasuke-kun, but I am also in love with Shikamaru-kun! But then so is that stupid girl Temari! Rrrrr!!! No matter how many guys I like, there is always a girl that likes them too! I've asked out Shikamaru-kun so he says he'll think about it, and then my new dress that I just bought was ruined by forehead girl! So I black-mail her by taking her new picture of Sasuke in swim trunks so that she would, like, have to fix my dress but then she says she lost it! Oh I bet she _didn't!_ I tell Naruto that she likes him to get back at her so he goes and tries to kiss her and I swear that Sasuke was blushing angrily! He separated them and dragged Naruto off somewhere then told him to stop! Sakura obviously thought that he did it because he liked her but rumor around says that he is gay! I bet you that he liked Naruto and _that's _why he dragged him away! I also one time saw Neji and Sasuke fighting over Naruto even Naruto didn't know what going on so Gaara took him away. I didn't know that Naruto was so popular!! AH! So then I was all like, whatever, and Sakura was like, whatever, and Shikamaru was like, how troublesome, and I was like, whatever so then I was like-"

By that time the doctor had fallen asleep even though Ino was not aware.

Gaar: Inos an idiot.

Ino and Me: THAT IS NOT TRUE!!!!!

Gaaar:…..evil glare

Ino: backs away

Me: glomps Gaara

Gaara: Get of me!!!

Me: Nooo Gaa-kun!!! I's loves yous!! And Itai-kun, and Naru-chan, and Temi-chan-

Gaara: You love my sister? You're bisexual?!!

Me:…Nooooess…..cough

Temari: I'm scarred and scared.

Me: Anyhoos, R&R BABY!!!!!!!! WOOOT!!! YATTA!!!! BANZAI!!!!

Gaara: Shut up…

Me: Flames will be put out by Temi-chan's big fan!!!

Temari: I will not use my fan for such trivial things.

Me: Cookie?

Temari: Done.

Me:3


	3. Chapter 3: Choji and Kakashi

Here is the next chappie! But no one actually reviewed it, much less read it except for yamithecardmaster. THANK YOU YAMI!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own blah blah blah don't sue.

Randomness: GAARA ENVY MAHA TEMARI INUYASHA WINRY TSUKASA SHUICHI RYUICHI ABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!

**3: Choji and Kakashi**

"Choji! Your turn!"

Choji gulped down the last bit of his chips and snorted.

"They make it sound as if it's a game or something."

He sighed and walked on. He took out another bag of chips as he lay down on the couch. Doctor Takani raised an eyebrow.

"No food allowed."

Choji's eye's widened and he scooted faaaar away from the doctor clutching his chips possessively.

"My chips!"

"I see your problem…."

The doctor snatched the bag away and Choji leaped onto him scrounging for the snack.

"MY FUCKING CHIPS YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU BASTAR YOU FILTHY CHIP STEALER!!!!!!!!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!"

The doctor's eyes widened and he quickly threw the bag of chips to him.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't do that again!"

He sighed and sat down on his chair while Choji stuffed his face.

"Now Choji-san, I want you to think of anything that pops into your head."

"Food."

Choji said without hesitation. The doctor sighed once again.

"I want you to think of something else."

"…….Chips."

"No Choji, something not food related."

Choji paused for a long time and whined.

"That's too hard!"

"You can do it, just think of……flowers!"

"Um…Flowers, like daisies and cosmos. Also blossoms, cherry blossoms. Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun likes ramen, I like ramen….Food."

The doctor put his pad down and rubbed his temples. He then took out a pendulum and waved it in front of Choji's face.

"You are to fall into a deep sleep."

Choji's eyes closed.

"Can you hear me?"

"Hai."

"When you look at food you are to think opposite of what you usually think."

"Opposite…"

"When I snap my fingers, you will be awake."

"Hai."

He snapped his fingers and Choji opened his eyes. Automatically he went for his chips but when he saw them he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! DEMOOOOOONNNN!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!! RUUUNNN!!!!"

Choji jumped on Doctor Takani and screamed like there was no tomorrow. The Doctor threw him off in fury.

"URGH! You are beyond help!!!"

He quickly undid the spell and drove Choji out of the office. Iruka looked at Kakashi.

"Your turn."

Kakashi groaned and moaned but Iruka dragged him in. Kakashi immediately took out his book and started reading on the couch. The Doctor, still unsteady from his last visit, cleared his throat.

"Ahem!"

Kakashi barely looked up.

"Nani?"

"sigh this is a session. No reading."

"Uh, uh."

The Doctor pulled on the book but Kakashi pulled it back. This went on for awhile until Kakashi took out some yen.

"Look, I'll give you ¥100,000 if you let me out of here."

Doctor Takani thought it over and took the yen.

"Fine, just don't come back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Man Kakashi, u and Choji are such freaks.

Kakashi: Hey, you wrote it.

Gaara: You really are freaks though

Everyone: nods

Kakashi: ………..

Temari: Why aren't me and Kankuro in this story?

Me: Kankuro and _I, _Temi-chan. Kankuro and _I._

Temari:……Whatever, just why aren't we?

Me: Because I said so that's why!

Gaara: It's because you were too lazy, wasn't it?

Me:…….noesss……

Ten-Ten: Yeah, why aren't I in this either?

Me: It's because you have no problems….in other words you're boring.

Kiba: I'm not in it either thank god.

Akamaru: Woof!

Me: Well, neither are Shino and a lot of people.

Sakura: I don't have problems!

Me: KILL HER!!

Temari: kills with fan

Me: See Temi-chan? That's why I love you so much.

Temari: Please kill me.


	4. Chapter 4: Shikamaru and Sakura

Okay!! I finally updated…I haven't updated in like…months….I almost gave up on this fic but then suddenly someone reviewed and then someone put it on Story-Alert!!! Story-Alert people!!! So I was like 'hell yeah I'm gonna finish this thing' so I'm like…yeah…okay then…

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Randomness: Shika Shika Shika Shika Shika Shika Shika MARU!!!!! XD

Shikamaru: Why me?

**4: Shikamaru and Sakura**

"Naru Shikamaru Damnit, your turn!"

Everybody looked at him in alarm at his frustration, but Shikamaru just sighed.

"sigh how troublesome."

He yawned and walked over to him.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm terribly bored."

The Doctor wanted to yell at him but just stayed silent.

"What is _your _problem?!"

"How insulting. Unfortunately, I don't really care about that. I just want to live until I'm 86. Ill get married to a plain woman at 30, then have two children. First a girl, then a boy. After that when I'm 40 I'll retire and live in a cottage. The end."

He walked out of the office. The Doctor was silent for awhile until he cursed in anger.

"Haruno Sakura-bitch, you now!"

Sakura was raged about how the doctor called her and she stormed in. Ino laughed and Lee pouted in irritation. Sakura lay down on the couch and before the doctor could say anything she started talking.

"So, I like Sasu-kun, and he totally likes me. He's just too stubborn to admit it. Naruto has a thing for me and same with Lee. It's gross but that's what you get when you're totally beautiful."

She flipped her hair and sighed.

"Kami-sama they were right…"

She looked up.

"Nani?"

"Nothing…"

He cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'll say a word and you say something that makes you think of that."

"Sure, whatever."

"Monday."

"Sasu-kun."

He paused.

"Um…sushi."

"Sasu-kun."

"Nippon?"

"Sasu-kun."

"Futon?!"

She made a sexual gesture.

"Sasu-kun, meow!"

He almost threw up.

"Okay, please leave. Onegai."

She left, confused though and winked at Sasuke.

"It seems there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Or maybe there's too many things wrong…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ah Shika-kun you are a wonder. And Sakura's a bitch.

Sakura: HEY!!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Gaara: I thought you were dead.

Temari: Yeah, I thought I kinda killed you.

Sakura:…..

Me: AHH!!! She's...a…ZOMBIE!! ZOMG ITS TEH SAKURA-ZOMBIE!!!

Gaara: You're such an idiot….

Me: DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!!!!! BRAAAINS!!!

Naruto:…You're scaring meeee.

Gaara: takes opportunity Ah Naruto it's alright. Here lemme hold you for a sec-

Sasuke: MY NARU-CHAN!!!!

Naruto: Flees

Gaara: Now look what you did teme.

Sasuke: Shut up! 

Me:…..Brains….

Temari: Sweatdrop


	5. Chapter 5: Neji and Lee

Wow, I know, I know, two updates in one day. It's just that I felt like it….so snap…yeah….and thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's every review that counts:D!!!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN-OWN!!! 

Randomness: "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." walks away from Scarlet

"NO BUTLER NO!!!!" Runs after Butler and stabs him

And that my friends, was taken out of Gone with the Wind. Now back to the show.

**5: Neji and Lee**

Neji looked over at Naruto and blushed.

'_I wonder, if I change, maybe Naruto-kun will like me better?'_

"Hyuuga Neji! It's your friggen turn!"

Neji walked over and lay down on the couch.

"What's your fuckin' problem?!"

He looked alarmed but calmed down.

"Fate is cruel."

"How so?"

"I love Naruto-kun but he doesn't realize it."

The doctor sighed in annoyance.

'_Oh great, another kid who likes Naruto…'_

"Fate will not allow me to kiss him and such, or show emotion, yet fate let Sasuke-asshole to do so!"

"Oh, you have mental problems with fate or something?"

Neji blushed.

"Um… I guess you could put it in that way…"

"Whatever, I know your problem. Just know that fate does not exist. Now leave."

"But!—"

"LEAVE!!!!"

Neji bolted out.

"Rock fucking Lee! It's you!!"

Lee, unruffled by his cursing, got up and did a nice guy pose.

"Hai! Youth will never turn down any challenge! Ah the beauty of it!!"

Everyone sighed, and Lee looked over at Sakura.

"You will see the new-improved me and fall in love! I swear it!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Yah right, freak!"

Lee sighed and gloomily walked to the office. The Doctor, irritated, looked up.

"Now what's your problem annoying kid!?"

Lee was startled but lay down on the couch.

"Well, my dreams are almost unreachable. Sakura-chan hates me and Naruto-kun beat all my rivals…"

The Doctor looked at him as if he was going to continue.

"…That's it?"

"Hai."

"That's all? That's your problem? Kami-sama that's pathetic!"

Lee looked hurt so he stood up.

"I won't back down! I will prove my love to Sakura-chan!"

He took out a bottle (Yes, this is corny, but live with it) and shoved it in the doctor's face.

"Do you know what this is???"

"Um…That's sa-"

"It's my super powered drink! It makes me super-strong! I will drink it and defeat the challenge!"

"Matte! That's sa-"

Lee took a huge gulp.

"-ke…You just drank sake."

Lee hiccupped and walked dizzily.

"N-no it's not hic that was the bottle n-next to the hic super drink!"

(Okay, I know it's overused, but once again, LIVE WITH IT!!!) The Doctor rubbed his temples.

"Kami-sama, are you retarded? Can you read or something? You obviously took the wrong bo-"

Lee jumped on him and started beating him up.

"I WILL DEAFEAT THE CHALLENGEEEE!!!"

The doctor yelped.

"Security!!! Get him _OFF _of me!!!!"

Three ANBU guards ran in and took Lee off.

"NOOO!!! MUST DEFEAT CHALLEEENGGGEEE!!!!"

The group watched as a drunken Lee was dragged out. Gaara sighed.

"Not again, baka."

Sakura laughed at him and Ino hit her on the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara: That was pathetic, you used the sake thing. That is probably the most corny Lee thing ever.

Me: Be quiet! I couldn't think of anything else that was crackish!!!

Temari: Er, one thing, crackish isn't a word, and second thing, it just sounds wrong.

Me: SHUT-UP!!! ARE YOU AGAINST CRACK OR SOMETHING!?!!!

Temari: Whoa, am I _against _it? What's that supposed to mean? Everyone should be against it! It's a horrible thing!

Me:…….YOU'RE HOT!!!

Gaara: Oh for the love of-

Lee: Breaks into chatroom thing DEFEAT THE CHALLENGE!!!

Me: OMFG!!!! MY CRACK!!! NOT YOURS!!! Takes stash and flees

Gaara:…..I hate you all….

Naruto: sniffles You hate me??

Gaara: NO!! I mean no, I don't hate you…

Naruto:D

Temari: …..


	6. Chapter 6: Hinata and Gaara

Okaysis, this is the last chapter! sniff I know, I'm gonna miss ya too. It's been fun. You'll never find good crack like this anywhere else…AMEN!!!! waves hands in air PRAISE THE LORD!!!!...I find this funny cause I'm an atheist….Anyhoo….have fun reading!!!! Has top hat and cane in hand and makes flashy entrance off stage

Warnings: Yeah uh yaoi, character death, and Lee bashing. WORD.

Disclaimer/ Randomness:

Me: sips tea My, my, Deidara-kun, you know what's interesting? English accent

Deidara: also sips tea and talks in English accent Oh dear, whatever could it be?

Me: sips I don't own the dear Naruto story.

Deidara: sips Yes, capital.

Me: sips Hmm.

Deidara: sips Indeed.

(Okay I'll admit I kinda stole some o that from Exterminatus Now…hey, at least I'm not KnucklesK6, right? inside joke)

**6: Hinata and Gaara**

Hinata gulped.

"I-I guess its m-my turn…"

She slowly walked in and lay down.

Doctor Takani was getting really inpatient so he wasn't in a good mood.

"Problem! Now!"

She yelped and started trembling.

"U-um… I l-like Naruto-ku-"

He threw down his pad.

"Kami-sama! Not you too?! What's wrong with you people?!"

Hinata, very startled, fainted. He sighed and dragged her out. Nobody was surprised. Gaara sighed.

"Whatever."

And walked in. Naruto smiled.

"He's so cool!"

Neji and Sasuke fumed with anger. Hinata was till unconscious… Gaara just stood there but did nothing else.

"You're supposed to lie down!"

Yelled a very angry Doctor. Gaara only blinked.

"Why should I?"

The Doctor stomped his feet.

"Because you're supposed too!!!! Okay?!!"

He blinked again.

"I'm fine here."

"Gaaa! Fine! Now tell me whatever!!!"

"Well, I love Naruto-kun-"

The Doctor screamed.

"You love Naruto, Hinata loves Naruto, Neji loves Naruto, Sasuke loves Naruto, you know what?! I love Naruto Damnit!!!!"

Meanwhile outside Naruto sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me!"

Back with Gaara, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"May I continue?"

The Doctor grumbled but let him.

"At birth the Shukaku demon spirit was placed inside of me. My Okaa-san died because of this. It kills people due to my emotions. My Otou-san sent assassins after me including my uncle who supposedly loved me. I cannot sleep or the demon will take me over. My suicide attempts do not succeed because the sand prevents any harm to come to me."

There was a loooong awkward silence until the Doctor sat up.

"That's it. I quit."

He walked out of the room and Gaara walked out after him. Sakura laughed.

"Haha! You're so seriously screwed up that he quit! Haha baka!"

Gaara grumbled and the sand flew out of his gourd. It swallowed Sakura whole and blew her up. Everybody clapped and cheered….except for Lee, that is.

"NOOOO!!! SAKURA-CHHAAANNN!!!!

He charged at Gaara but he only stepped aside. Lee ran into the wall. He recovered and turned around.

"YOU!!! You have taken away my reason for living!!!"

Gaara blinked ant he lid from his gourd came off.

"Do you want me to end your misery?"

Lee widened his eyes and leapt to Gaara's feat, hugging them.

"Noooo!!! I don't want to die! My youth is too glorious!!!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and the lid went back on. He did kick him off though.

"Pathetic."

Everybody clapped and Naruto ran up to him.

"You were awesome! Too cool!"

Gaara blushed and then smiled. Neji and Sasuke were fuming like mad and Hinata was still, yes still, unconscious. Gaara hooked an arm with Naruto's.

"Oi, you hungry? I'll treat you to ramen."

"RAMEN!! Yay! You're the best!"

They walked out and Sasuke and Neji were seriously pissed. Gai would probably be saying something about the beauty of youth right now…uhhhh…The end…yah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: crying in emo corner that I stole from Sasgay

Gaara: Oh Kami, are you crying cause you finished the story?

Me: sniff WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK?!!!!

Gaara:……

Temari: Hey, at least we're through with Tsubasa.

Gaara: Yes, finally.

Me: HEY WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?!! I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!

Temari: That's-

Gaara: Exactly why.

Temari: nods

Me:……glomps both I LOVE YOUSIS!!!!

Gaara and Temari: take out chainsaws

Me:….H-hey it's like the Suna chainsaw massacre, hehe? nervous laugh R-right? Guys?

Sound of chainsaws starting

Me: HOLY SHIT!!!! takes my ramen, pocky, yaoi magazines, stash and runs to Australia and grows a mustache BYE!!! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!!!!

Naruto: Er…R&R??? I have to say it since Tsubasa's not here….


End file.
